


Crushing

by headache420



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drinking, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headache420/pseuds/headache420
Summary: “I’m seeing someone. Like, mostly texting. But not like sex texting. Just like, flirting, and saying goodnight, and checking your notifications all the time texting. And he is just gorgeous. Like so tall. And he studies medicine. And totally looks like he’d steal your car. I think he likes me,”-Luffy is seeing Law, or at least he was under the impression he was.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! i'm basically a masochist whos only happy when people are miserable. i'm probably getting the characterisation all wrong but only oda can sue me.  
> i also don't know where this is going really so i'm happy for feedback! enjoy!

A mindless buzz of typing laptops, late noughties indie hits, and gossiping, hungover first year students settled quickly over Luffy as he scooted around the queue of people, into the campus coffee shop. He’s a little late, but he’s sure Nami won’t mind. Performatively up on his tiptoes, he scanned the room until he spots her distinctively coloured head and shimmied through the crowd to plop down on the chair opposite his friend.

“Hi Nami!” she had headphones on, looking down intently at her phone, and jumped at his call of her name, loud even over the din of the shop.

“Jesus, Luffy! You can’t sneak up on me like that! You’re going to give me a heart condition,” in reply he just flashes her a trademark grin and settles down in the chair, picking up the drink she ordered ahead for him. “You’re paying me back for that. Do you know how hard it was to keep your chair when the café is _this_ busy? It’s like the freshmen don’t realise they can spend time in their own homes,” she was huffing, finishing a text he assumed, as he swallowed down most of his now lukewarm coffee.

It was the second month of a new academic year at their university, Luffy and Nami alike were second years just now realizing the pressure that wasn’t put on them in their first year. Luffy didn’t care much about grades and didn’t have much of a goal in university except for the far-off distant graduation and degree. Nami however, was studying chemistry with a goal to do a master’s degree specialsing in meteorology and was starting to deeply regret how many times she slept through a 9am last year. And hated the new students for the fact they still could.

“They’re like little annoying insects, just everywhere. You can’t get a table in the library without them taking up space with a pack of new highlighters and an _introduction to psychology_ booklet. Good god we were never this annoying,” she peered skeptically around her cappuccino at her beaming companion. “well, I wasn’t, anyway,”

“Who?” Luffy answered suddenly realizing Nami was talking. “Come on, Luffy you weren’t even listening! The freshmen!”

“Oh. Does it matter?” he flipped his head quizzically. Nami hums, dissatisfied by the reaction to her rant, suddenly aware that Luffy, in any state of mind, isn’t really the person she should vent frustrations on if she wants reciprocation to her complaints. If anything, he looks even more happy-go-lucky today than he does when they agree to go get a greasy pizza on the way home from a party. She considers starting the small talk they agreed to meet up and make ( _“a catch up_ _:))_ _”,_ she had said in her text) but there was clearly something new with Luffy that she couldn’t be bothered to dig through the little stuff to get to.

“So, what’s up with you. You look extra _Luffy_ today, idiot,”

Not even stopping to breathe, Luffy replies. “I’m seeing someone. Like, mostly texting. But not like sex texting. Just like, flirting, and saying goodnight, and checking your notifications all the time texting. And he is just _gorgeous_. Like so tall. And he studies medicine. And totally looks like he’d steal your car,”

“Is that why you don’t have a car?” hand over mouth, Nami asks in mock shock.

“He wouldn’t have to steal my car. I’d give it to him if he looked twice. He’s just dreamy. I’m even listening to Taylor Swift.”

“Wow, it’s that serious then. Do I know him? Does he have Instagram? Show me what he looks like,”

Nami loves the glow of contentment that so often graces Luffy’s face. It’s a familiar comfort, like putting on your favourite well-worn slippers or going home to your parents’. Luffy is never without a lip parting smile. He wears happy looks in so many places and so many ways that even though she’s used to it, it still touches her heart each time. This one, as she watches him look down at his phone screen, feels different, and Nami’s surprised she’s never seen it before. His eyes are soft and round, his irises glow underneath the fan of his eyelashes and even though he’s just been telling Nami all about this boy he’s slowly falling for (she has realised, he hasn’t) his smile is all for himself.

Watching a friend like this is a joy in life that’s never quite appreciated, but Nami makes sure to notice and cherish the moment before it slips away. How good for Luffy. He does so much for everyone else, its right that things are going his way.

“I think he likes me,” chirping, pushing his phone in Nami’s face. She focuses on the photo he’s showing her; a kind of tired looking emo guy, definitely a med student with those eyebags. But he’s got tousled dark hair that makes him look like he’s just had sex, pierced ears and if she looks carefully, tattoos peeking out from under his t-shirt. She didn’t realise Luffy was into _this_ kind of boy.

“Nice, he’s hot. How old is he? How’d you meet him? I know a few med students, maybe we’ve got mutuals.”

“Oh you won’t know him. He’s 22. He’s in his, uh, fourth year maybe? He spends a lot of time in placement,”

“Lucky he has time to text you then, Luffy.”

Something about the way Luffy just flipped off the idea that somehow Nami and his new romance could know each other sets off a little alarm bell in her head. Luffy is the leading researcher on the world being small, he’s made friends with practically everyone who’s ever spoken to him, even the ones who ended up punching him in the face. As his friend, she knows people too. Its just weird.

Maybe that weirdness was showing on her face, because Luffy starts looking weird too. He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. “To be honest I shouldn’t really have shown you a picture of him, he’s really private. I don’t think he’s come out to many people yet or something,” the guilt shows on his face like he’s been chewing a mouthful of bees. But, it is an excellent excuse for wanting to keep a low profile. “Can we keep it just between us for now?”

“Oh no! don’t worry! I won’t say a word. I don’t even remember what he looked like anyway- “(gold eyes, high cheekbones, cheeky smirk) “- his, your secret’s safe with me.” Luffy relaxes, knowing that if Nami was promising to keep a secret for him, she would.

-

**6:24- Come over? My roommates are out**

Luffy had told Nami he was texting Law. Which wasn’t a lie, they did text. Less than they had when they’d first met, but he got goodnight texts. And Law was busy with studying, placement, having a social calendar on top of that. Luffy doesn’t want to ask too much of him.

But as much as they text these days, Luffy finds himself staying over at Law’s apartment drinking in everything he can about the man he’s calling, only in his head, his boyfriend. Walking his fingers over his chest as it rises high and falls hard after they’ve finished having sex, thrashing and giggling as Law starts to tickle him on the couch while they’re watching a sit-com, watching him down coffee followed by an energy drink in the morning because they stayed up a little too late. It’s like being drip fed little slices of domestic bliss that he has to pretend are late study sessions in the library when Zoro asks why he can’t come out drinking with him on a Friday.

And he gets why it must be a secret between them, Law’s never said it in as many words but Luffy is _sure_ his friends don’t know he’s gay. Why else would he only be invited when Law’s roommates are on a night shift or away for the weekend? Why else have they only gone on one real date? He still feels guilty about telling Nami, but he’s been seeing Law a month and a half already, and if she’d found out any later, he’d have hell to pay. She could keep a secret.

So Luffy takes the opportunity provided, and texts Law back.

**6:28- omw ill b 20 mins <3 **

-

Law’s shoulders pin Luffy to the mattress and his hot breaths condense against his collarbone while he rides out the aftermath of his high. Luffy has his arms curled under his partners, hand flat on the planes of his back pulling him even closer, crushing out any air between their bodies like it will make the moment last longer. But it doesn’t. Law pushes away with enough force to make Luffy’s hands fall away and pulls out to carefully remove the condom and tie it before he bends over the bed and throws it in the bin. Luffy’s bare chest, stomach, legs, are left cold with the absence of his body. Half expecting a cuddle, maybe even some pillow talk, Luffy lets his eyes follow the hard curve of Law’s arms and shoulders softly.

Today when he arrived, Law practically jumped him when he set foot into his place. He’d offered him a drink, a joint, but then just got to business. The urgency of his lust lit a little fire in Luffy’s belly, Law had been so desperate for contact between them, he’d _wanted_ Luffy so bad. It made his inexperienced heart flip.

But for all that desperation when he’d arrived, Law had little to say to him now. Small talk, mentioning how stressed his workload was making him, how little time he had to himself.

“I’m not so frustrated now, though,” Law threw his head to look at Luffy with a sly grin. He couldn’t help but beam back, blush dusting his cheekbones. Law bent over to kiss him, lips dragging against his like it was the cure for everything that was wrong in his life. Luffy didn’t know he could be this happy.

Luffy had a 9am lecture the next day, so he couldn’t really stay over, despite his desire to. Law’s place was just a little too far away from campus, and Luffy could never wake up in time to fuck Law (it was inevitable), catch the bus, and be on time. He’d been late before, it was awkward. Plus, he hadn’t done his reading. A glance back at Law from his doorway makes him think _‘do I really need a degree?’_ , but it’s like the man can read his mind.

“Go on, last bus is in 10 minutes. Text me when you get home safe, yeah?” 

Reluctantly closing the door behind him, Luffy’s mind runs through the two hours he was inside like it was the very first.

-

Pounding back another shot, Nami squealed and gripped Vivi’s waist as the pounding music washed over her. She loved parties. Clubbing was fine, you got to dress up and dance all night, but the intimacy of being in a friend’s house, shivering on the doorstep to share a cigarette, running into people you’d met once or twice before and having a conversation like you’d been friends for life? It was unbeatable.

Her hands slipped lower and she slipped her hand into the back pocket of her girlfriend’s jeans. Nami had drunk just enough to get distracted by how hot Vivi was, and knew they’d go home soon enough. Or slip into an empty bedroom, it was only 12, the party would go on for hours more. She grinned at the thought.

The music changed, and they locked eyes at the new song, a favourite of theirs that reminded them of first year. They clutched their drinks, held hands, and slipped through the crowd to get to the makeshift dance floor. But on the way, Nami caught familiar gold eyes as they passed the kitchen. A tall, smirking tattooed guy holding a beer around the waist of a shorter, blond boy who stared up at him with half lidded eyes. Where did she know him from? He looked too old to be in any of her lectures, too memorable to be someone she’s properly met before. Was he her regular barista or something?

Distracted by the music as she and Vivi arrived at the close circle of students bopping around in the centre of the living room, Nami let her drunken mid slip away from the guy, dancing against her girlfriend. Their teeth clacked together as they danced and kissed, smiling.

A few songs later, they were still jumping around, spinning each other regardless of the rhythm of the song. Vivi lifted her arm to spin Nami, but as she took a step back, Nami bumped into a big guy behind her, who promptly pushed back. She stumbled, and her drink spilled all down her top.

“Hey! Mind where you’re pushing you fucking neanderthal! You spilt my drink!” Nami could get easily angered with a few drinks in her. The guy looked at her with a curled lip.

“Maybe if you paid attention to anyone but yourself, it wouldn’t have happened, bitch,” Nami got ready to square up to the guy, sure he was pretty built but like that was going to stop her from scratching his eyes out. However, Vivi pulled her shoulder to drag her out of the huddle of dancers before she could get another word in.

Away from the heat of bodies, she started to feel the cold fabric of her t-shirt sticking to her body. She quickly told Vivi she was going to the bathroom to try to dry up a bit, and told her to wait and get another drink, since hers was _gone_. God, men.

Without thinking if anyone was inside, she pushed open the bathroom door, and quickly shut it again. The tattooed guy from earlier was, uh, busy in there. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to clean her mind of the scene she had just seen and finally realised who the guy she had just walked in on was. Where she knew him from.

He was the guy who was seeing Luffy.

She hadn’t really expected to, but since that morning she had done a good job of forgetting his face like Luffy had requested. But seeing him again brought back the whole conversation. The giddiness in how Luffy jumped around when he told her about this guy, the little stars she swore she’d seen in his eyes when he looked at the picture on his phone.

The man that had got Luffy giggling like a teenage girl just hours before was now getting a blowie from another random guy in the bathroom at a party. She couldn’t wrap her head around it. What the fuck? Had he broken things off with Luffy that day? Surely he would have texted her about it, he always told someone when he was upset. And she knew the fact they were _seeing_ each other didn’t mean they were _exclusive_ , but she found it hard to believe Luffy of all people would be that struck on a guy who wasn’t just as into him. Luffy would have realised this guy didn’t have serious intentions, right? Because Luffy was not the casual sex type.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the bathroom door abruptly opened. the short blond guy sheepishly skittered out and down the stairs, jumping a little when he saw Nami was still outside, no doubt embarrassed. She didn’t wait for the tall guy to come out after him, and stood in the doorway, blocking it as well as she could.

When he realised she was there, the guy looked up with dark eyes from his phone as he perched on the edge of the bathtub, smirking smugly at her.

“Sorry, not interested in another round tonight. I’m gay, sweetheart,” he seemed very impressed with himself, not even waiting for her response as he looked back down at his phone. So much for him not having come out to anyone. She took two steps into the room and pushed the door closed slightly, his snarky comment adding to the animosity she already felt for him. How they hell did Luffy like this guy?

“I think you know one of my friends,” Nami started.

He looked up like he was surprised she was still there. “Yeah? I know a lot of people. What about it?”

“His name’s Luffy. Ring any bells?” at that, the guys eyes narrowed, and he pushed his phone into his back pocket. He stood up to his full height, standing almost a good foot above Nami. A lesser woman would have been intimidated.

“A few, what are you to him? What’d he say about me?” she half expected him to deny it.

“Just a very good friend. Appears he likes you a whole lot more than you do him. I don’t know what you’re telling him to make him think that you’re worth his time but-”

“I’m not interested in a lecture from any friend of Luffy’s. I was under the impression that he knew how to keep his mouth closed. Clearly not. I also thought he knew what kind of arrangement we had. So I’m sorry if he’s led you to believe otherwise, but I seriously think that my business is none of yours,” he all but pushed her aside to leave the room. “if you’ll excuse me. _Have a nice night.”_ The sarcasm dripped from his last sentence, and left Nami stunned.


End file.
